


Get Fit, Get Happy

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Romance, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad with a Happy Ending, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: The teachers of Lawrence High are introduced to the new football coach. But English teacher Dean isn't impressed. The guy seems a little weird and since when do football coaches wear trench coats?But perhaps the English teacher should learn not to judge a book by its cover.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Get Fit, Get Happy

“Alright everyone settle down, let’s get started so we can finish.” Principal Ellen Harvelle addressed the teachers of Lawrence High, squashed into the teacher’s lounge for the weekly staff briefing. She ran through the agenda for the meeting as quickly as she could. 

No one liked the staff briefings. It was the same old shit every week.  _ Please don’t use the printer for personal use. Clean up after yourself. And can whoever keeps leaving fish in the fridge please stop. We’re close to banning fish altogether.  _

Dean just didn’t listen anymore. He’d been an English teacher at the school for five years now, he’d heard it all before. Now, he and Benny, the home economics teacher, would just sit at the back and make each other laugh like silly schoolboys. They were worse than the kids they taught. 

“And finally,” Ellen continued, “I’d like everyone to welcome our new football coach. Woulda like to introduce yourself?”

Dean looked up from where Benny had been doodling obscene images on the back of his copy of the meeting agenda, and his eyes went wide. Ellen was gesturing to a timid-looking guy standing just off to the side. How could this dude be the new coach? He was wearing a trenchcoat for crying out loud! 

“Um, hello everyone,” the guy waved awkwardly, probably not expecting to be put on the spot. “I’m Castiel Novak.” He then turned back to Ellen, who had clearly been expecting him to say something more if her confused look was anything to go by. 

Not a huge talker then. 

Thankfully, they were all saved from the awkward silence by the morning bell, which caused the teacher’s lounge to become much more hectic than it had been all morning. Teachers dashed out to get to their homerooms on time so their kids weren’t left alone for too long. They all knew what the consequences were if the kids went unsupervised. 

Dean bid Benny a goodbye and moved towards his own classroom. He walked past Castiel on the way, who was looking a little bewildered by the sudden commotion, and caught his eye. Dean only gave a nod in greeting. No way was he going to get himself stuck with the new guy. No matter how hot he looked up close. 

* * *

Later, at lunch, back in the teacher’s lounge, Dean was sitting at his usual table in the corner with Benny. Charlie, who taught computer science, had joined them. Castiel was still the main subject of conversation for many of the faculty members in the room. 

“I just don’t get how a guy like that is a football coach? Where did they even find him?” Dean scoffed. 

“His stats speak for themselves, actually.” Charlie answered. “And if you must know, he’s from Chicago. Moved here last month.” She shrugged before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Benny and Dean looked at each other with matching looks of ‘ _ what the fuck?’ _

“How the heck did you know that, Bradbury?” Benny asked. 

Charlie chewed slowly and refused to meet their eyes. 

Dean sighed. “You befriended him, didn’t you?” He took Charlie’s silence as a ‘yes’. “Dammit, Charlie. You always gotta take in the newbies, haven’t you?”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed in response. “I took you in when you started.”

Benny gave a nod of ‘fair enough’. 

Dean swallowed. “Yeah but, if you start being friends with him, then we’ll end up having to be friends with him too.” He whined. 

That clearly wasn’t the right thing to say as Charlie’s face went hard and she immediately stood up. “You can be a real dick sometimes, Dean,” she spat out as she angrily packed up her half eaten lunch. “See you later.” She grabbed her bag and turned to stride towards the door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Dean called after her. 

“To see Castiel. I’m sure he could use a  _ friend _ on his first day.” She retorted, with venom, over her shoulder. 

Dean turned back to face Benny who had a pained look on his face. 

“Well done, Brother.” 

Dean lifted his hands in exasperation. “What? The guy seems like a hard-ass. He needs to let loose a little. That’s all I was gonna say.” 

Benny chuckled. “Well, you’d know. You let loose a little too much. Maybe he should take a leaf out of your book.” 

It was true. Dean did live a laid back life. He wasn’t in a relationship, hadn’t been for years. Instead, he got by on one night stands and cheap beer until it was time to get up Monday morning and be Mr Winchester. 

He breathed a laugh. “You’re right about that.” 

Then a sly grin started appearing on Benny’s face. “Why don’t you be the one to show him what he’s missing?” 

“What’re you talking about, man?” 

“I bet that you can  _ convince _ him to let go a little.” Benny raised an eyebrow.

“No way.” Dean shook his head. “That dude has a stick so far up his ass, there ain’t room for anything else.” 

Benny pulled a face at the image. “TMI, Brother.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, but then thought to himself. He had to admit the guy was hot, even in that weird trench coat he’d been wearing earlier. It might be nice to change it up a bit and challenge himself. And if Castiel didn’t fall for Dean’s charms at least Dean would win the bet against Benny. Win-win.

“Fine. I’ll give it a go. What time frame are we talkin’ here?”

Benny thought for a second. “By the first football game of the season. You think you can do it in three weeks?” 

Dean scoffed. “Can’t believe you doubt my talents, man. It’s a deal.”

* * * 

Figuring he’d start his crusade as soon as possible, Dean went to watch football practice straight after school. He’d carefully avoided Charlie’s classroom, knowing that she was probably still annoyed with him. But, he knew he’d win her over again with a promise of being her handmaiden at her LARPing event sometime. However, that could wait, for now he had his sights set on Castiel. 

Dean climbed his way up onto the bleachers, hoping Castiel wouldn’t see him watching him like a stalker. He still didn’t really want to talk to the guy, not yet anyway. He was just gonna watch him in action and consider where to go from there. 

It was about ten minutes into practice when Castiel finally made an appearance, having already sent the boys out to warm up. 

Seeing the coach stride across the field to where the team waited, panting from their mini workout, made Dean’s eyes almost bug out of his head. 

Castiel wasn’t wearing that bulky trench coat anymore. Instead, he was wearing a  _ very _ form-fitting workout shirt with matching running shorts. The outfit hugged the firm outline of Castiel’s body. It was clear now why Castiel was a football coach. He might not have been traditionally ‘bulky’ but man he certainly looked strong. 

Dean found himself letting his eyes wander across Castiel’s tanned skin a few times during the practice. And if they made their way up Castiel’s runner’s legs and settled on his firm looking ass, well that was no one else’s business but Dean’s. 

Even once the practice was over, Dean remained stuck to his seat. He was pretty sure he’d just witnessed a God on that field. At this point, he didn’t care if he lost the bet to Benny, he was definitely going to get with Castiel. Even if it killed him.

“So did you enjoy watching my practice?” 

Dean jumped out of his skin. He clutched a hand to his chest, willing his heart to beat normally again. “Jesus, man, don’t sneak up on people like that.” 

Castiel’s previously smiling face now looked downcast. “I apologise, I’ll leave you alone.” He turned around to walk back towards the field. 

“No, wait,” Dean called out. This wasn’t the way it was meant to go, he needed Castiel on side. “You don’t need to leave, you just made me jump is all.” 

Castiel turned back and regarded Dean, before walking up to him and taking a seat next to him. 

“Why did you watch?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged, nonchalantly. “I just wanted to check you out.” He smirked. “Apparently you have some good stats. You really know your way around a ball, if you know what I mean.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“I suppose I do, yes. The team I coached back in Chicago were champions three years in a row before I left.”

Was this guy being purposefully stupid? How did he not realise Dean was flirting with him? He referenced his fucking balls for christ’s sake!

Dean shook his head in exasperation. He was right, the dude did have a stick up his ass. 

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked, squinting. 

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you could teach me some of those ball skills sometime?”

Right, Castiel had to understand the flirting now. 

“I believe, before trying to master any skills, you should first increase your level of fitness.” 

God fucking dammit! This guy was clueless. 

_ Wait _ , did he just call Dean unfit?

“Hang on a min-” 

“Would you like to join me on my morning run?” 

Dean looked into Castiel’s questioning eyes. He was doing that little squint and tilting his head again. How could this dude be hot  _ and _ adorable? It wasn’t fair. (Not that Dean would admit to anybody, not even Benny, that he found Castiel cute). 

But this could be a way to spend some more alone time with Castiel - and turn on the charm. As much as the thought of running at any time of the day, let alone in the morning, made Dean want to hurl, he nodded. 

“Sure man, sounds good. Where and when?”

Castiel blinked in surprise. He clearly hadn’t expected Dean to agree so readily. 

Ha! At least Dean still had the upper hand. 

“Oh, um, well there’s a nice wooded area around my house that I’d quite like to explore a little more. You could meet me at my house and go there?” Castiel offered. 

“Sounds good.” Dean repeated. Though, it did not sound good. 

Castiel gave Dean his address and told him to come over at around 6.30 the next morning. Dean almost whimpered at the thought of being awake early enough to get there on time, but the flex of Castiel’s muscles as he lifted himself to his feet made him remember what it was for. 

* * * 

Nope. No one was worth this. No matter how beautiful and God-like they were. 

Dean could see his breath dance in front of his face. He just knew this was going to be the worst morning of his life. They hadn’t even started the run yet and Dean was already done. He’d also failed to realise the day before that he didn’t actually own anything to exercise in. 

So here he was, sitting on Castiel’s doorstep in a pair of Sam’s old Converse that he’d managed to dig out of the closet. He’d thrown on a band shirt and an old pair of tracksuit pants that he actually uses to sleep in during the winter and hoped that it would be good enough. 

He could feel himself begin to nod off when Castiel’s door finally opened. 

“Oh, hello, Dean.” Castiel almost stumbled, not expecting to see Dean sitting on his doorstep. “I didn’t realise you’d arrived. You could have knocked and waited in the kitchen to keep out of the cold.”

Dean hastily rose to his feet to face Castiel. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I just wanted a bit of fresh air.” In all honesty, Dean  _ had _ debated knocking on the door but he didn’t know what he’d find on the other side. He was already far enough out of his comfort zone for one day. 

Castiel looked sceptical but didn’t say anything. Instead he gave Dean’s running clothes a once over with a slight raised eyebrow. 

Dean almost started feeling a bit self-conscious under the gaze. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t an exercise nut like Castiel seemed to be. He definitely wouldn’t be coming back after today. He wasn’t here to be judged.

“So have you stretched already?” Castiel eventually spoke, as he began stretching his arms above his head and shaking them out after a few seconds. 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, no. I ain’t stretching.” 

“That’s up to you. But you might regret it later.” Castiel shrugged, bending down to touch his toes. 

Fucking hell. Dean looked around to see if anyone else was watching this display too. Seeing Castiel’s tanned skin stretch and flex this close made Dean glad he wasn’t wearing tight running shorts like Castiel was. 

Once Castiel finished warming up, he directed Dean down his road until they reached the wooded area he’d talked about the day before. 

“I think it would be nice to run along this trail, it wraps around a lake and if we’re lucky we might see some of the ducks and their little ducklings.” Castiel smiled. 

Dean couldn’t figure this guy out. One minute he seemed mysterious and closed off and the next he was smiling adorably over freakin’ ducklings. 

“Sure, dude. Whatever you say.” 

“I’ll make sure to start slow so it’s a little easier for you.” Castiel assured. 

_ A little easier? _ It’s just fucking running. 

Castiel took off with a steady jog, and Dean rolled his eyes. He ran to catch up. There was no way he was going to be left in Castiel’s dust. 

* * * 

Half an hour later, Dean was regretting being so dismissive of running. His legs felt like they were on fire and his lungs were about to burst. 

Castiel had been jogging steadily in front of him the whole time while Dean panted his way along the trail. He knew he looked like an out-of-breath, sweaty mess but by this point he didn’t care, he just wanted it to be over and never have to exercise again. 

Just as he managed to catch his breath again and speed slightly to catch up to Castiel, he came down on an uneven part of the walkway. His ankle rolled and he stumbled to the ground with a none-too-quiet yelp of pain. 

Castiel immediately stopped in his tracks and appeared at Dean’s side, kneeling down to see what had happened. 

“Are you alright, Dean? What happened?” 

“I think I tripped on a tree root or somethin’” He hissed through gritted teeth, showing Castiel his swelling ankle. “Shit, man, this hurts.” 

Castiel hummed to himself before tentatively reaching his hands out to Dean’s foot. “May I?” He asked, looking into Dean’s eyes. If Dean hadn’t been in so much pain, he’d surely find himself getting lost in Castiel’s calming blue eyes. 

“Just be careful.” Dean said, harshly. 

Undeterred by Dean’s harsh tone, Castiel placed delicate hands on Dean’s ankle. He gently pressed around the swelling and apart from a couple of sharp hits of pain, which made Dean hiss again, his inspection was over quickly with minimal fuss. 

“It looks like nothing more than a sprain.” Castiel assured. “We can walk back steadily. You can lean on me if it’s easier, and I can take your weight. I think we should wait for some of the swelling to go down a little first though. There’s a picnic area just up from here, we can sit on one of the benches.” 

Dean was reluctant to get help from anyone, let alone the weird new guy but he knew he wouldn’t make it any further without help. 

After a couple minutes of limping (and trying not to focus on Castiel’s firm body against his) Dean settled onto one of the benches in front of the lake. 

They’d been out in the woods for almost an hour now and Dean had to admit it was pretty awesome seeing the sun rise through the trees. It was actually kinda peaceful watching little bugs skit across the smooth water of the lake. 

“I gotta say, Cas, this is actually kinda nice. Y’know the woods and the lake and everything.” Dean gestured to their surroundings. 

He glanced at Castiel and saw a small, peaceful smile on the man’s face. 

“Yes, I do enjoy being here. I’m glad I found it when I moved here. And I never seem to see anyone when I come here on my runs.” Castiel paused. “Does this mean you’re going to be nice to me now?”

Dean cringed slightly at being called out for his treatment of Castiel up until this point. He guessed the guy wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought. Actually, he seemed like a pretty nice dude. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I don’t play well with others.” 

“That’s not the impression I got from Charlie yesterday. She spoke highly of you, and how much she values your friendship.” 

Dean snorted. “That’s surprising considering I pissed her off yesterday too.” 

Castiel frowned in confusion, encouraging Dean to continue. 

“Ah, I, um, was talking about you and she didn’t like what I was saying so she stormed off.” Dean explained, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. 

“Oh, I see. If you don’t mind me asking, what was it you said about me?” Castiel’s face was questioning. 

Dean couldn’t tell how the other man was feeling and he didn’t want to push him away when he’d just started genuinely liking the guy. 

“It was mainly that I couldn’t see how you were the new football coach because you turned up that morning looking like a tax accountant in that trench coat,” he explained, tentatively. He cringed a little now at how wrong he’d been in his first impression. For an English teacher he clearly had a hard time not judging a book by its cover. 

“Oh, well,” Castiel replied, starting to look a little uncomfortable. 

“But I don’t think that anymore!” Dean rushed to explain. “Man, you kicked my ass at running this morning. And you looked awesome at practice yesterday. The kids seemed to really listen to whatever you said.” 

Castiel looked down bashfully at his lap at the compliment. “Thank you, Dean. I’m glad I was able to change your mind.” 

“Seriously, Cas,” Dean continued, “I don’t know how you have the motivation to keep up with exercise all the time. Being the coach is one thing but going for a run every day, getting up at the ass-crack of dawn? I couldn’t do it.” 

“I suppose it’s because I don’t only do it for the physical benefits but also the mental health benefits too.” Castiel explained. 

“Mental health? How can exercise improve your mental health? I just spent the last half hour wanting to die because it was so painful.” 

Castiel chuckled. “Well, yes, I suppose getting started is always the hardest part. But doing exercise is proven to help clear your mind and help reduce stress and anxiety.” 

“You sure know a lot about this, huh, Cas?” Dean asked, impressed with what he was learning about Castiel. 

But Castiel’s expression changed. He was suddenly closed off again and looking at his lap. He cleared his throat. “It’s from personal experience. About five years ago, I fell into a deep depression. Exercise, running in particular, helped me get out of it.”

Woah, Dean had no idea what to say to that. Castiel may come across as a little shy and nerdy but Dean would have never thought he’d have a difficult past.  _ Don’t judge books, Dean. _

Dean let the silence around them build for a few moments before carefully choosing his next words. He didn’t want to outright ask Castiel about what caused his depression, and he knew enough to know that it might not have been any specific thing at all. 

“So how did running turn into becoming a football coach?” 

Castiel lifted his head to give Dean a strange look. It was like he wasn’t used to people not asking for more personal details. 

“There was an opening at the school my brother worked at and they allowed me to try giving coaching a go. Their team wasn’t the best anyway so they really had nothing to lose. As I said yesterday, that team went on to be champion for three consecutive years.” Castiel explained. 

“Wow, dude, that’s awesome! And it was cool of your brother to get you that job.” Dean said, nudging Castiel with his elbow. 

“Oh,” Castiel shook his head, forlornly. “You misunderstand me. It was the school my brother had worked at but he didn’t get the job for me. It was after he’d died.” 

Fuck. Dean wasn’t expecting that. That must have been what sent Castiel into his depression. 

Dean knew he’d probably be the same if anything ever happened to his brother, Sam. The kid may be out in California for college still but that didn’t mean his brother wasn’t still one of the most important people in his life.

Dean didn’t have to debate what to say next, as Castiel carried on speaking. 

“He was killed in a car accident. We were twins so we were always incredibly close. As you’ve probably guessed, that’s what made everything change. I took up running a few months after the accident as a way to be on my own and clear my head. And also, I suppose, be closer to him and talk to him.” Castiel shrugged, as if what he was saying wasn’t important and even a bit weird. 

But Dean didn’t think it was weird. There was nothing weird about Castiel now. Dean was in awe of his strength and his determination to carry on and get through one of the most tragic things that could ever happen to a person. 

The moment didn’t need filling with words so Dean just put an arm around Castiel and pulled him in a little closer. He still barely knew the man but he knew when another human being needed comfort and not judgement. And that was just what he was going to give him. 

Eventually, they parted and Castiel gave Dean a wordless nod in thanks, before helping Dean to his feet and guiding him back down the path. 

They never got to see the ducks but Dean figured they’d just have to come back another day for them. 

* * * 

Despite his initial grumblings about going running so early in the morning, over the next week or so Dean joined Castiel on some of his runs. He even bought himself some proper running shoes and sportswear, much to Castiel’s pride (and amusement). He’d threatened Castiel with bodily harm if anyone at the school found out he’d been wearing stretchy shorts - especially Benny, he’d never let Dean forget it. 

And as well as joining Castiel in the mornings, Dean found himself watching the football practices still too. However, he didn’t stay hidden on the bleachers for long once some of the kids on the team spotted him. He taught a couple of them for English and they convinced him to come down to the field and join in with their practice. Dean had looked to Castiel for permission and simply got a beautiful, welcoming smile in return. 

Watching Castiel teach, up close, was amazing. Even though the whole point of football was competition, Castiel never made it about only winning. He made sure the players knew their value on the team, and helped them work together. He was even open with them about his struggles with mental illness (though keeping some details private, of course) and how exercise helped him and could help them too. 

It made Dean think about himself as well. About what the cheap beer and one night stands was really covering up. Maybe he had his own demons that he’d been avoiding and keeping at bay with the wrong methods. 

He brought it up with Castiel after practice one night and they stayed talking with each other for hours until it was pitch black outside and there was a chill in the air. Dean drove home after with a rumbling stomach but a lighter heart. 

Through all their interactions, whenever Castiel laughed at something Dean said, or squinted adorably at a reference he didn’t quite understand, Dean felt a twinge in his gut. It took him a couple of days to fully understand it but a couple weeks after their first run together, Dean knew it. 

He was falling in love with Castiel. 

* * * 

Dean didn’t dare to mention his newfound feelings to anyone, not even Charlie, in case it got back to Castiel. 

But secretly, privately, he began working up the nerve to ask Castiel if he’d like to go to dinner sometime. He was nervous that Castiel would reject him and he’d be heartbroken but he knew, without a doubt, that Castiel would never judge him for it. 

Dean finally decided that he’d speak to Castiel after the final football practice before the first game. 

But when Dean arrived that afternoon, he could sense an immediate shift in Castiel’s mood. The coach never let it show in front of the team but Dean liked to think he knew Cas pretty well now and there was definitely something wrong. Cas wasn’t laughing at Dean’s silly little quips, instead just giving a polite smile and continuing with the drills. 

Once the final kid was picked up by their parents, Dean turned to where Castiel was usually waiting by his side. Only this time, Castiel was nowhere to be found. 

Dean jogged back over to the field and found Castiel collecting up the equipment they’d used during practice. 

“There you are, Cas! I’ll help with this if you want and then could I talk to you about something before you leave?” Dean asked, reaching to take one of the helmet’s Castiel was juggling. 

“No, it’s okay, Dean. I can manage. What would you like to talk about?” Castiel asked in a clipped tone. He didn’t meet Dean’s eyes, instead busying himself with tidying up. 

Dean shook his head a little in bewilderment. But he figured if Castiel had an issue he would have brought it up with Dean already. 

But being put on the spot, and not having a little extra time to prepare what he wanted to say, Dean suddenly didn’t know how to formulate everything he felt without overwhelming Cas and being rejected. 

Castiel turned his back on Dean to collect some plastic cones and stack them together again. 

Okay, Dean could work with that, at least it might be easier without having to look Cas in the eye.

“Uh, okay, well I guess I’ve realised lately that how I feel about you isn’t strictly platonic. And I was wondering if you wanna go out for dinner after the big game on Friday? Y’know as like a date, type, thing?” Dean cringed, he sounded like an idiot who couldn’t string a sentence together. 

Castiel stood from where he had been bending down and turned to face Dean. 

Instead of happiness or even disgust, Dean could only see sadness in Castiel’s eyes. 

“I didn’t think it was actually true. I didn’t want to believe it. I thought I’d finally found someone who knew me and didn’t judge me. But it was all a lie, wasn’t it?” Castiel whispered, tears building in his eyes. 

Dean was flabbergasted. What was Cas talking about? 

“Cas, man, I don’t understand.” Dean begged, eyes searching Castiel’s for any sign of where this had come from. 

“I found out about your bet with Benny. You know the one to try to sleep with me by the first football game of the season?” Castiel spat out with more anger than he’d ever heard the man speak. 

Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck. 

Dean had honestly forgotten all about that stupid bet. Ever since that first morning they went jogging and Dean twisted his ankle, what Dean had been feeling for Castiel was nothing but true. And now just as it could all be even better, it was taken away just as quick. 

Dean swallowed, “How did you find out?” 

“I overheard Benny telling someone in the teacher’s lounge this morning.” Castiel said with a glare. 

“Cas, I-” 

“Forget it, Dean. I was happy to have your friendship and up until this morning, I would have been even happier to have more. But I’m not going to be used for some childish, immature schoolboy bet. Grow up, and please don’t speak to me anymore.” 

And with that Castiel took the pile of cones he’d collected and strode across the field away from Dean with his head held high. 

Even as he watched Cas walk away, and felt his heart break too, Dean couldn’t help but admire Castiel’s strength and certainty of his own self-worth. 

* * * 

The next day, Dean cornered Benny in the parking lot before school. He’d been tossing and turning all night trying to think of ways to get Castiel to believe him and forgive him but anxiety and self-hatred overpowered any logical thinking.

“Benny, why the fuck were you talking about our bet in the teacher’s lounge yesterday?” Dean practically growled. He didn’t want to be angry with his friend but none of this would have happened if he’d kept his mouth shut. 

“Woah, Brother.” Benny held up his hands in defence. “Why are you so heated? I was only telling a coupla the IT guys that it seemed like you were getting somewhere with the bet considering all the time you’ve been spending with Castiel.” He explained. 

Dean grit his teeth. “Yeah, well, Cas overheard and now he won’t talk to me.” 

“ _ ‘Cas’ _ now, is it?” Benny raised his eyebrow with a smirk. 

Dean just glared at him. That was not the part to be focussing on. 

Benny relented with a sigh. “Okay, fine. I’m sorry, man. But I don’t even see the big deal. It’s my fault he found out so I can forfeit the bet.” 

Dean was close to punching the car door next to them with frustration. “I don’t give a single fuck about the bet. I care about the fact that Cas thinks I only spent all that time with him just to get into his pants.”

“Dean, Brother, you’re making it sound like you’re in love with the guy.” 

Dean just gave him a desperate look. 

“Oh. You  _ are _ in love with him.” Benny muttered as realisation dawned on his face. 

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know, man. But it doesn’t matter now because he won’t talk to me. I tried going to the lake to catch him on his jog this morning but he never showed.” 

Jesus. Dean was really starting to feel like he was back in high school with all these feelings and relationship drama. 

“So come up with some way to make him listen.” Benny shrugged, as if it were that simple.

“But how am I meant to do that?” Dean asked, frantically. 

“Don’t ask me, I’ve already put my foot in it once. I ain’t doing it again.” 

Dean groaned and wandered off towards the school building. He knew Benny was only trying to help by not helping but Dean was running out of ideas.

The closer he got to the front doors, the more he realised who he’d have to go to for help. 

Charlie. 

* * * 

It turned out that Charlie had already heard from Castiel about everything that had happened and was also reluctant to talk to Dean. But he did eventually manage to get her to hear him out. 

The pitiful look that Charlie gave him after he’d explained his side of the story was enough to make Dean want to cry. He was screwed. 

Charlie stood there and let him say his piece before giving him a look, telling him to ‘Nut up, Winchester’, and started planning what Dean could do to win Castiel over. 

* * * 

Dean decided to put his plan in motion the Monday after the first football game of the season. 

Lawrence High had won, of course (there was never any doubt with Castiel leading them). And by Monday the victory high was still present amongst the students and the teachers alike. 

At lunch, Dean had seen many members of staff come up to congratulate Castiel on the win. Some of them had never even spoken to him before, which pissed Dean off. They didn’t give a shit about him until he made the school, and therefore  _ them _ , look good. Assholes. 

Castiel was too polite to say anything other than a small ‘thank you’ and give them a blushing smile. Dean’s heart melted a little when he saw it grace Cas’ features. But, Dean couldn’t jump to his defence, Castiel still wasn’t talking to him. It hurt, but Dean hoped by the end of the day, he’d win Cas over. 

That afternoon, Dean anxiously watched the clock tick down to the final bell. As soon as it rang, he was with his students rushing out the door. He had a lot to get ready before Charlie lured Castiel to Dean’s classroom in half an hour. 

That half an hour went quickly with Dean dashing around to make sure everything was perfect for Cas’ surprise. But finally everything was ready. 

Dean had converted his classroom into a mini movie theatre with various blankets and cushions laid out on the floor in front of the projector screen. He’d even ordered some limited edition burger pizzas because Cas had mentioned last week that he’d seen them advertised and wanted to try one. 

With everything in place, Dean was left to wait for Castiel to arrive. He tried not to watch the clock tick with every second but it was the only way to keep himself from over-thinking and doubting everything he’d planned. 

When another ten minutes passed with no sign of either Castiel or Charlie, Dean was beginning to give up hope. 

Maybe Cas caught on to the plan and still didn’t want to speak to Dean. Maybe Dean just needed to give up and get over it. He’d ruined his chance and that was it. 

“But Charlie, why do I need-  _ oh _ .” 

Dean’s head whipped up at the sound of Castiel’s voice. 

There he was standing in the doorway of Dean’s classroom, with Charlie poking her head over his shoulder and giving Dean an encouraging thumbs up. Then she gave a salute and scampered off, leaving the two men alone. 

“Dean, what’s all this? What’s going on?” Castiel asked, gesturing to the items on the floor. 

Suddenly, Dean was painfully aware of how stupid he probably looked right now. He searched his brain for the right words to say but he couldn’t. For days he’d been thinking about what he’d say to Cas in this moment but now he was faced with the man, watching him with those beautiful blue eyes, Dean was stuck. 

But nothing good ever came easy. So he took a leap. 

“This is to say sorry for everything that happened with that stupid bet.” Dean explained. 

Castiel looked skeptical. He didn’t move from his place at the door. 

Dean sighed and walked towards him. “Look. You don’t have to stay but I need you to know that it stopped being a bet when we first went to the lake together.” Dean searched Castiel’s eyes, trying to get him to understand the truth. 

Castiel's eyes looked hopeful but still guarded. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you, you’ve been through so much and you’ve pulled yourself out the other side. I guess I still need a little help with that.” Dean shrugged. 

Castiel still didn’t say a word. 

“Please, Cas, stay? Watch a movie with me?” Dean begged.

Castiel took a deep breath. And finally spoke.

“What movie is it?” 

Dean’s mouth split into a grin. “It’s, uh, it’s not actually a movie. It’s a documentary on ducklings and other baby animals. After I told Charlie that we never got to see any at the lake, she told me about this guy, David something? who makes documentaries. And, well, I thought you’d like it.” 

“David Attenborough.” Castiel supplied.

“Uh, what?” 

“The man’s name is David Attenborough. He makes very interesting television shows about animals all over the world.” Castiel explained. 

“Oh, cool.” Dean nodded. “So, what d’ya say? I don’t wanna rush you but Charlie only convinced the janitor to keep the school open until ten. So we’ve gotta start it soon if we don’t want to be locked in.”

“I’ll stay on one condition.” 

“Sure..” Dean answered, unsure of where this was going.

“Kiss me.”

Dean didn’t have to be asked twice. He closed the gap between them and pulled Cas as close to his body as he could. He had him now and he was never going to let go. 

Once they broke apart, Dean guided Castiel to take a seat amongst the pillows and blankets while he pressed play on the computer. 

They spent the next couple of hours eating pizza and watching the documentary. Cas would interrupt the commentary with his own knowledge of various animals and Dean did nothing but smile and pull him closer, happy to listen to Cas talk for hours about what he loves. 

The next thing Dean knew, he was waking up with Castiel’s warm body pressed up against his and the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows. 

Dean sat up and searched for his phone. 

07:18

Oh crap. They’d fallen asleep and ended up being locked in after all it seemed. 

Luckily, Dean had woken up before the school day began and they were found by the janitor or, god forbid, some students. 

He turned to wake Castiel but paused for a moment to take in the man lying next to him. 

Castiel’s hair was a mess and his shirt was rumpled from sleep, and he was the most beautiful soul Dean had ever seen. Now Dean had him, he wasn’t ever going to fuck it up again. 

Running a soothing hand through Castiel’s hair, Dean leant down to whisper in his ear. “Cas, you gotta wake up. We fell asleep, dude.” 

Castiel blinked awake, and squinted up at Dean. Yup, Dean was pretty sure he was in love with him at this point. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel said, his voice even more gravelly than usual. 

And even with the risk of getting caught, Dean couldn’t help but lean down and place a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. 

Eventually, the two men rose to their feet and tidied the classroom ready for the day. It was as if nothing had happened there that night. 

They snuck out of the classroom, checking for any teachers that had come in early and went to the teacher’s bathroom to freshen up. 

As they walked into the teacher’s lounge later on, Dean had a smug smile on his face. He’d had an amazing night with Castiel and they’d got away with staying there all night, cuddled up like high school sweethearts. 

The smile fell from his face when he saw the new addition to the notice board. 

There in full colour, on poster paper, was a photo of him and Castiel curled up around each other on Dean’s classroom floor. 

Dean felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He turned to Castiel and saw the same on his face. 

“Ah I see you guys have seen the newest item on the agenda for our staff briefing.” Charlie’s voice appeared from behind them. 

Dean turned from the picture to face Charlie’s grin. 

“What did you do, Charlie?” Dean growled. 

“What can I say? I stumbled across you two this morning when I happened to come in early and you just looked so adorable all snuggled up together. I couldn’t keep it to myself.” Charlie smirked. 

Man, if Dean didn’t love her so much (and wasn’t so grateful to her for helping him get Cas back) he’d tear her a new one. Instead he just rolled his eyes and shrugged, putting an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulling him in with a proud grin. 

“Keep it up there. I think it looks good, right Cas?”

“I agree. In fact, would it be okay to get a copy, Charlie?” Castiel smiled, sweetly. 

Dean threw his head back with laughter. God, he loved him. 

* * * 

A few months later, Dean’s life was completely changed for the better. And it was all down to Castiel. He’d taken a leaf out of Castiel’s book and joined him for a run every morning. Life without turning to alcohol whenever something bad happened or when he felt low was infinitely better and Dean felt lighter. 

Now, he turned up to Castiel’s house when he was getting inside his own head and they’d either stay in and watch some more David Attenborough documentaries (what could Dean say? That dude was awesome), or they’d go for a run around the block. Said run would always end in a race, which Castiel would always win. Dean could never stay a sore loser for long when he saw the blinding smile on Castiel’s face every time he won. (And getting to see him from behind, muscles tight and flexing under his running shorts, well Dean couldn’t complain.)

As the summer months came in, they even took to using the race track at school to challenge each other on. 

Soon enough, the kids on Castiel’s team and some of the other students they both taught caught on and would come to watch their teachers race each other. 

Even with Dean’s improved fitness, Castiel still beat him to the finish line. But it never mattered to Dean when the rush of endorphins took over him and he’d pull Cas into a hug as they both tried to catch their breaths. Their chests moving together as Dean placed a secret peck to his boyfriend’s temple. 

Only, today was different. It was almost the end of the school year and the kids on Cas’ team had convinced him to challenge Dean one last time. Dean, as always, was down to have a friendly spar with his boyfriend.

They did a couple of laps and Castiel took an early lead like he always did but this time Dean pushed hard in the last couple of meters and passed Castiel to go on and get across the finish line first. 

Dean’s students were cheering for him as he leapt with joy, smashing as fist in the air. 

Castiel walked up to him, catching his breath, with a wide smile. He went to pull Dean into their usual casual hug but this time Dean didn’t just settle for a secret peck. Instead, he pulled Cas in for a deep kiss, drowning out the increased cheers of the students on the bleachers. 

When they broke apart, foreheads touching and panting into each other’s mouths, Dean whispered. “Thank you, Cas.”

“For what?” Castiel frowned.

“For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
